Verità supposte
by Amechan84
Summary: Hogwarst Express, fine del Settimo anno; due studenti uno più diverso e distante dall'altro si incontrano, parlando senza remore delle proprie angosce, paure.E'davvero meglio indagare sotto la superficie e vedere così messe in discussione le proprie opi


Verità supposte

By Amechan

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi appartengono a J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, Salani etc

**Thanks to**: Nachan per il Beta e Poggy per i consigli ^^

**Attenzione** 

Possibili spoiler dal 5libro (per chi ancora non l'ha letto…)

L'ultimo giorno della loro vita come studenti ad Hogwarts si presentava più scintillante che mai: il sole spendeva alto nel cielo e soffiava una leggera brezza che rendeva tutto più piacevole. 

Harry, Ron ed Hermione camminavano mesti,le braccia conserte, verso il binario dove li attendeva il treno di ritorno da Hogwarts. Avevano trascinato i loro bagagli al binario e ed erano rimasti lì, in attesa, senza parlare: ognuno aveva paura di dire la prima parola. La sera prima c'era stata la festa d'addio ai diplomati, un grande ballo al quale avevano partecipato solo ragazzi del settimo anno assieme ad un accompagnatore a scelta sia tra i loro coetanei che tra ragazzi di altri anni. Si erano divertiti, avevano ballato e amoreggiato, e , siccome erano tutti più o meno maggiorenni, gli insegnanti avevano fatto spuntare dal nulla caraffe di ponch alcolico. Cho Chang, assieme ad una sua amica, aveva messo in giro la voce che era stato addirittura Piton a fornire le bibite ("Non potrebbe preparare anche bevande, oltre che pozioni?") e la cosa aveva riscosso un notevole successo tra gli studenti, ma non aveva trovato effettivo riscontro nella realtà; Piton sembrava lo stesso di sempre, e non si poteva dire se ci fosse stato il suo zampino dietro tutto quello. Harry aveva pensato che magari quello era un modo indiretto dell'insegnante di pozioni per festeggiare la sua dipartita dalla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. 

Ma anche la festa era terminata troppo in fretta, e si erano risvegliati il giorno successivo con le valigie già pronte. 

Harry pensava con tristezza al suo ritorno a Londra: sicuramente i Dursley non sarebbero stati felici di vederlo, ma contemporaneamente avrebbero provato un moto di gioia all'idea che non sarebbe più andato ad Hogwarts. Il ragazzo stava pensando da tempo di lasciare il luogo dove aveva trascorso l'infanzia, e trovare un posto per vivere come un vero mago. Se solo Sirius non fosse sparito così…provò una fitta al cuore non appena pensò quelle parole.

"Harry…" era stato Ron a rompere il silenzio: le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei jeans, lo sguardo basso, era molto più alto di tutti e due gli amici. Sotto la zazzera rossa si riuscivano ad intravedere gli occhi tristi ed una miriade di lentiggini. Il ragazzo con gli occhiali grugnì, non voltandosi minimamente. Hermione invece lo guardava con aria apprensiva "…se non vuoi tornare dai Dursley, puoi venire a vivere alla Tana con noi, in attesa di un nuovo posto…Fred e George si sono definitivamente trasferiti in un attico a Diagon Alley, e Percy…beh, lo sai,,,inoltre ora sei quasi maggiorenne, e non dovrebbero esserci problemi…" lo fissò ed Harry fu così contento da volergli lanciare le braccia al collo e baciarlo. Rimase un attimo frastornato, assimilando l'idea di andare a vivere dai Weasley…certo, l'avrebbe fatto. Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di alcuna autorizzazione: sarebbe andato direttamente da Ron, adducendo la scusa coi Dursley di passare le vacanze estive con i Weasley. Poi, allo scoccare del suo diciottesimo compleanno, se ne sarebbe andato formalmente da Privet Drive. 

Magnifico.

Ron, vedendo l'amico in silenzio, aggiunse "Naturalmente mamma è papà saranno felicissimi di farti venire a vivere con noi…"

"Oh,ma i verrò!" esclamò Harry, riacquistando improvvisamente la parola "Voglio dire, mi troverò un lavoro, così non graverò sulla tua famiglia…"

Ron annuì: in fondo avevano trascorso sempre maggior tempo insieme a partire dall'estate del quint anno, e ora gli sembrava naturale che venisse a vivere con lui. Ma si stava dimenticando di qualcosa.

"Ovviamente questo vale anche per te, Hermione."

Ormai da qualche mese Ron ed Hermione erano diventati più che amici; la qual cosa aveva sorpreso non poco Harry, che non si era accorto di nulla. Era strano pensarli come una coppia, ora sembravano sempre volersi estraniare e avevano incominciato ad usare un linguaggio tutto loro, tagliando, certe volte, l'amico fuori dalle loro discussioni. Naturalmente Harry si era infuriato all'inizio e a sua volta aveva cominciato a non cercarli più, fin quando Hagrid non aveva fatto da paciere come sempre.

Hermione sorrise, arrossendo leggermente "Mi piacerebbe molto, Ron, ma mi dispiace lasciare i miei genitori da soli già da ora…abbiamo vissuto nove mesi all'anno lontano da casa per sette anni, e…"

"Oh, ma non fa nulla, non devi giustificarti" tagliò corto Ron, un'espressione delusa dipinta sul volto. Hermione fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma il repentino sopraggiungere di Ginny l distrasse. La ragazza parlava allegramente con altre due amiche del sesto anno di Grifondoro, come lei: erano sempre state molto unite, soprattutto dopo la brutta avventura capitata a Ginny durante il primo anno.

"Ciao ragazzi!" salutò lei, e sia Hermione che Harry la salutarono con un cenno della mano. Ron, che stava ancora digerendo il rifiuto della sua fidanzata, li ignorò bellamente. 

"Sei l'ultima Weasley rimasta ad Hogwarts, Ginny" constatò Hermione, e Virginia sorrise "Sempre se mamma e papà non decidano di fare un altro figlio!" esclamò lei, ma fu ripresa da un grugnito di Ron "Non è successo in diciassette anni dopo la tua nascita, perché dovrebbe capitare ora?"

"Ron, che bisogno c'è di prendersela con Ginny, adesso?" cominciò Hermione, notando che la sorella, alla risposta del suo ragazzo, c'era rimasta male. Harry roteò gli occhi, ma l'improvviso sopraggiungere dell'Espresso gli dette il pretesto per troncare sul nascere quella discussione. "Dobbiamo andare" annunciò, ma notò, dalle occhiate che si lanciavano i suoi due amici, che il suo tentativo di farli riappacificare era miseramente fallito.

Gli studenti presero d'assalto i vagoni e Ginny li salutò, per andare a ritrovare le sue amiche.

L'Espresso era già in viaggio da qualche ora quando Ginny uscì dal suo scompartimento per andare ai bagni, che si trovavano dall'altra estremità del treno. Mentre attraversava i corridoi, diretta al suo vagone, uno scompartimento si aprì e ne uscì Pansy Parkinson che si aggiustava la gonna sulle ginocchia. "Torno subito, amore" e si incamminò nella direzione opposta a quella di Ginny, e la superò non prima di averle lanciato un'occhiata di disprezzo. Come lei, Pansy proveniva da un'antica famiglia di Purosangue ma, al contrario di lei, era figlia unica e la sua famiglia era ricca quasi quanto i Malfoy. Lei non era molto bella: di corporature sottile, le sue forme sembravano quelle di una quattordicenne e i suoi capelli erano di un ordinario colore castano, così come i suoi occhi. Però si muoveva con eleganza e aveva il passo spedito di chi confida molto delle proprie capacità; questo bastava a farne uno degli oggetti del desiderio mi metà dei ragazzi ad Hogwarts, Serpeverde e non. Ma da tempo Pansy non era più disponibile; e poteva ben immaginare chi ci fosse nello scompartimento dal quale era appena uscita. Appena la ragazza fu scomparsa dalla vista, Ginny, ancora immersa in quei pensieri, aprì la porta del suo scompartimento: ma invece di trovare le sue amiche, trovò Draco Malfoy. Incerto se chieder scusa e fuggire via, si fermò qualche secondo ad osservare il ragazzo: Draco aveva appoggiato la testa su una mano e stava guardando assente fuori dal finestrino; il sole mattutino lo inondava completamente, facendogli brillare innaturalmente i capelli biondi. Da due anni a quella parte, Malfoy aveva cambiato atteggiamento; dopo quello che era successo alla famiglia, era diventato malinconico, quasi triste. Il cambiamento non era stato notato da alcuno tranne che da Ginny stessa, che aveva preso l'abitudine di  fermarsi a scrutarlo da lontano, osservando come il ragazzo faceva di tutto per sembrare il Draco Malfoy di sempre, sicuro di sé e arrogante con tutti. Persino Harry e Ron ne erano stati ingannati e consideravano Malfoy il solito isterico di sempre.

Finalmente, dopo un tempo indeterminato, il ragazzo si accorse di lei e la guardò in cagnesco.

"Cosa stai facendo qui, Weasley?"

Lo sapeva che se ne sarebbe dovuta andare, si rimproverò mentalmente lei. Ma la curiosità era troppa. Si raddrizzò, cercando di assumere un'aria più sicura, imitando la postura di Pansy  "Ho sbagliato scompartimento, non.."

"Beh, allora vattene."

Ginny rimase a bocca aperta "Non mi hai neanche fatto finire di parlare!"

"Non mi interessa. Vattene e basta."

Raramente Ginny perdeva la pazienza, e questa era una di quelle. Come si permetteva Malfoy di darle ordini? Strinse i pugni "No."

Draco ridusse gli occhi a due fessure "Cosa?"

"Ho detto che non me ne vado!"

"Sei pazza?Pansy sarà qui a momenti, succede un putiferio se ti ritrova qui!"

Ginny sorrise "E così hai paura della reazione della tua ragazza?" vide il ragazzo arrossire impercettibilmente e poi imprecare "Avanti" le disse "Vieni a sederti qui, sennò chissà cosa racconterai ai tuoi amici Grifondoro."

Contenta di essere riuscita nel suo obiettivo, la ragazza andò a sedersi di fronte a Draco; lui era di nuovo caduto nel suo precedente mutismo, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

"Perché rimaniamo in silenzio, Malfoy?"

"Dovremmo parlare?"

"In una società civile si fa così"

"In una società civile" riprese lui "se io ti chiedo di uscire, tu te ne vai."

"Ma tu me l'hai ordinato."

"Non c'è alcuna differenza."

"Invece si."

Draco la guardò con aria di sfida "Si può sapere che vuoi, Weasley?Se fossi stata un'altra persona te ne saresti andata subito."

Ginny fissò il ragazzo; si stava spazientendo, non riusciva a capire che volesse lei, una Grifondoro, una ragazza che non era estranea alle sue battute (fatte soprattutto per indispettire Harry). Questo giocava a suo vantaggio: Malfoy era curiosissimo ed egocentrico, e sicuro il suo interesse era genuino. Non si sarebbe arreso fin quando lei non avesse detto tutto quello che aveva da dire.

"Cosa ti è successo, Draco?" si sporse un po' in avanti.

"Ti ho permesso di parlarmi, ma non di chiamarmi per nome, _Weasley_" accentuò l'inflessione sul suo cognome con l'intenzione di mantenere il distacco tra loro due. "E poi lo sai cosa mi è successo, tutti lo sanno."

"Non sto dicendo cosa è successo ai Malfoy, ma cosa è successo a te."

"Non c'è nessuna differenza!" scattò lui "Io e i Malfoy siamo la stessa cosa!Quello che succede ai Malfoy succede a me, e viceversa!"

Ginny incrociò le braccia "Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, _Malfoy_" disse con sarcasmo "E se pensi di nasconderti dietro il tuo illustre nome…"

"Ah!" Draco distolse lo sguardo da lei e lo portò di nuovo fuori dal finestrino. La ragazza notò per un attimo che l'espressione malinconica era ritornata sul volto del ragazzo,ma subito sparita. Notò quanto Draco fosse cambiato fisicamente: più alto e più robusto di Harry (ma meno di Ron), aveva lasciato crescere un po' i capelli e ora due ciocche gli ricadevano libere sul volto. Aveva i tratti spigolosi di Lucius Malfoy, ma Ginny notò qualcosa che non apparteneva a suo padre bensì a sua madre: una luce diversa negli occhi che, nonostante brillavano di ambizione e arroganza, lasciavano intravedere qualcos'altro; la ragazza non sapeva dire cosa fosse, se non che era quel qualcosa che apparteneva a Narcissa Black. 

"Mio padre è ad Azkaban" continuò all'improvviso il ragazzo "Credi che questo non influisca su di noi, su mia madre e me?Sui Malfoy?"

"Per favore" lo interruppe Ginny "Tuo padre è un _assassino_!Un Mangiamorte, al servizio di Voldemort!L'ha già scampata durante la Prima Guerra, e ora finalmente è stato catturato…"

"Ed ecco qui Virginia Weasley, figlia di Arthur Weasley, capo del Dipartimento dell'Uso Improprio dei manufatti babbani e degno membro dell'Ordine!" disse sprezzante "Accusate tanto noi Serpeverde di avere dei pregiudizi, ma voi?Mangiamorte uguale assassino uguale Azkaban, è questa l'unica logica che conoscete?"

"Non dirmi che tuo padre non ha ucciso moltissimi maghi e Babbani che non volevano piegarsi a Voldemort!" Dopo i recenti avvenimenti avevano smesso tutti-o quasi-di pronunciare apertamente il suo nome.

"Non sto dicendo questo, Weasley, non mettermi in bocca parole non mie." Si guardarono in cagnesco "Mio padre, come tutti noi, ha un ideale e ha fatto di tutto per perseguirlo!Noi crediamo e rispettiamo le antiche tradizioni; siamo sinceramente convinti che il sapere dei maghi si debba conservare solo tra le famiglie di Purosangue, come affermava il nobile Salazar. E' vero, vogliamo eliminare i figli di Babbani che stanno sempre di più inquinando la stirpe di Serpeverde." La guardò e gli occhi gli brillavano; per un attimo a Ginny fece paura.

"Dal Medioevo ai giorni nostri noi Malfoy siamo stati i più leali _servi _di Serpeverde; lui ci ha chiamati e noi abbiamo sempre risposto…non ti sei mai chiesta perché noi veniamo sempre mandati a Serpeverde?E' Salazar  a deciderlo, la sua anima, come quella degli altri tre fondatori, decide chi debba essere assegnato alla sua Casa, parlando attraverso il Cappello Parlante…mio padre non è stato il primo a finire ad Azkaban, e non sarà di certo l'ultimo a ricevere il Bacio del Dissennatore, se lo riceverà…"

Ginny spalancò gli occhi "Come puoi..parlare del Bacio del Dissennatore con tanta leggerezza?Ora che sono tornati sotto il controllo del Ministero, davvero tuoi padre potrebbe essere dissennato!"

Draco la guardò tranquillamente "Come ti ho detto, non sarà né il primo né l'ultimo. Non vorrei che mio padre ricevesse il bacio del Dissennatore, è ovvio…" e di nuovo, il suo sguardo si fece triste "..ma non ci sarà nulla di ignobile…o di peggio, se questo succederà."

La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta "Come fai a…dire che non ci sarebbe nulla di ignobile?Ma sei sicuro di sapere..cosa il Bacio comporta?"

L'altro la guardò, e annuì tranquillamente "Ernest Malfoy, il fratello di mio padre, ricevette il Bacio. Era un Mangiamorte da appena un anno quando fu condannato, e…studiava ancora ad Hogwarts tra il sesto ed il settimo anno" un lampo di malvagità gli attraversò gli occhi "Come vedi, Hogwarts non è così inviolabile come sembra…"

Ginny deglutì, non lasciandosi influenzare da quell'ultima frase. Ernest Malfoy…ne aveva sentito parlare qualche volta…"Cosa gli successe?"

"L'Oscuro Signore lo mandò in un covo di Mezzosangue…" disse con disprezzo "..ma qualcun fece la spia e si ritrovò quattro Auror sulle sue tracce. Non potè fare nulla se non sperare che mio padre andasse a salvarlo….ma non lo fece."

Gli occhi della ragazza erano colmi d'orrore. "Tu padre…ha lasciato imprigionare suo fratello?" immaginò se stessa rinchiusa ad Azkaban con Ron che la fissava da lontano, sprezzante. Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

"Cosa poteva fare, Weasley?" disse lui, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri "Se fosse andato in suo soccorso, sarebbe stato catturato anche lui…e probabilmente ucciso, dato che è il braccio destro dell'Oscuro Signore…inoltre…mia mamma aveva appena partorito, e questo influenzò notevolmente le sue scelte." Silenzio, per un attimo. "Mio zio fu dissennato e la sua fidanzata di allora impazzì. Lo uccise, poco dopo." Si morsicò il labbro "Credimi, so cosa vuol dire essere privati dell'anima…e posso anche sostenere che sarei felice di uccidere mio padre con queste stesse mani, per risparmiargli il tormento…" Il segno dello schiaffo che Ginny dette impulsivamente a Draco rimase impresso sulla sua carnagione priva di colore per un tempo sufficiente a far battere un paio di volte le palpebre dell'aggredito. La sua pelle, contrariamente alle aspettative,  ritornò completamente bianca nel giro di qualche secondo, come se avesse voluto inghiottire il colpo cancellando ogni traccia dell'onta subita.

"COME DIAVOLO TI PERMETTI DI COLPIRMI, WEASLEY!!" urlò furiosamente Malfoy, la rabbia sormontava l'incredulità. Si alzò in piedi avvicinandosi a lei.

"E tu come ti permetti a dire una cosa del genere, Malfoy?!?Ti rendi conto, uccidere il tuo stesso padre!!"

Avevano cominciato ad urlare entrambi, ma nessuno entrò nello scompartimento.

"Mi rendo perfettamente conto di quello che sto dicendo " ringhiò lui "Ma tu in fondo che ne vuoi sapere, tu vivi in una famiglia perfetta!Membri amorevoli, votati al servizio di Silente!" batté un pugno sul vetro del finestrino e la ragazza sussultò. "Che ne sai delle incessanti umiliazioni che dobbiamo subire?Delle continue ispezioni, confische…ci hanno confiscato metà delle nostre proprietà e l'altra metà le abbiamo dovute mettere in vendita,  ci hanno portato via manufatti e…cose…che appartenevano alla nostra famiglia da secoli!Ti rendi conto di cosa vuol dire questo per noi?" fece un sorriso amaro "Ma certo…in fondo chi, se non Arthur Weasley è a capo di queste ispezioni?Immagino il suo sorriso trionfante ogni sera quando torna a casa 'Oggi abbiamo sequestrato un altro castello a quei bastardi dei Malfoy, come mi sento bene ora che ho fatto il mio dovere!' "

Ginny fece per parlare ma Draco la interruppe con un risolino di scherno "Ma cosa ne sai…" ripeté amaro "..di certo tua madre non piange tutte le notti riprendendo la sua compostezza la mattina seguente, di certo lei non ti spedisce gufi carichi d'angoscia…Lucius Malfoy era un punto fermo per lei, una Black integrata perfettamente nella nostra famiglia…"

Ginny si sforzò di comprendere gli stati d'animo di Narcissa Malfoy, ma il cuore le indurì appena si ricordò del ruolo decisivo che lei e sua sorella Bellatrix avevano avuto nella morte di Sirius.

"Tua madre non è meno responsabile delle sue azioni di tuo pa…"

"E ha fatto bene, almeno quello schifoso di Sirius Black si è levato di torno!" sorrise di nuovo "ma purtroppo il senso di colpa la tormenta, continua a ritenersi la responsabile della incursione di suo marito al Ministero, dove è stato catturato…quanti membri dell'Ordine sono stati uccisi dopo quello,  e quanti Mangiamorte?Ma purtroppo lei non sembra capirlo." Pausa; Draco si era risieduto e stringeva i pugni convulsamente. "I Malfoy perdono credibilità ogni giorno di più" sussurrò "Ad una ad una le famiglie che ci avevano giurato fedeltà si stanno dileguando…" sospirò "…anche quegli idioti di Tiger e Goyle ci hanno abbandonato, e dire che portano pure il nostro anello *…" sospirò "Chi ci sono rimasti?Dei Black, nessuno se non mia madre; i McNair, ma il vecchio Wandel non ha figli…gli Avery, i Nott…tutta gente con la merda fino al collo…che non ha nulla da perdere. E i Parkinson."

Ginny alzò un sopracciglio "I Parkinson?"

Draco annuì, lentamente "Loro sono sempre stati la famiglia più fedele…non sono Mangiamorte, ma condividono i nostri stessi ideali. Sono loro, Chris e Patricia Parkinson a…darci una mano…"le guance di Draco si colorarono e Ginny rimase a bocca aperta "E quindi tu...per sdebitarti, ti sei ufficialmente fidanzato con Pansy…"

"Non l'ho fatto per sdebitarmi!" urlò lui "Pansy mi piace molto; non è esattamente una bellissima ragazza" ammise, e per un attimo Ginny giurò che il suo sguardo si fosse posato su di lei "ma è legante e…intelligente. Condivide anche lei i nostri…punti di vista."

"Ma non ne sei innamorato."

"L'amore…" alzò leggermente la voce "…non è indispensabile. La lealtà e la fedeltà…lo sono…e i Parkinson rientrano in queste due categorie."

Ginny sospirò "Credimi, Malfoy, non voglio discutere con te ogni singola affermazione…ma semplicemente…non le condivido." Fece una pausa "L'amore…credo sia importante.."

"Per cosa?" sbottò Draco "Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, non vorrei che Pansy soffrisse come mia madre…so bene che neanche lei prova qualcosa nei miei confronti, se non…il fatto di dover, molto probabilmente, sposare un Malfoy…è una cosa di un certo spessore…"

"Ma è innaturale…"

"No, non lo è." Tagliò corto lui "Sempre meglio questo che il tuo concetto d'amore, se signifa lasciarsi toccare dappertutto da Potter la sera del ballo…"

"Io ed Harry non siamo innamorati!" urlò, arrossendo clamorosamente "Non sono più innamorata di lui da quando avevo tredici anni!"

"Beh, ti assicuro che sembrava tutto il contrario, ieri sera." Sghignazzò Malfoy.

Ginny non riusciva più a parlare: non era molto sicura di quello che era successo la sera precedente, ricordava vagamente un bacio che Harry le aveva dato di sfuggita all'insaputa di Ron, per poi cominciare ad accarezzarla non tanto velatamente, finché lei non si era ribellata  mandandolo via. Alla fine del ballo era venuto a chiederle scusa. Erano ubriachi fradici.

"Non credo che queste cose ti interessino, Malfoy." Sbottò la ragazza "Coi genitori che ti ritrovi non credo tu sappia cosa vuol dire la parola amore…"

Lo sguardo di ilarità negli occhi del ragazzo fu sostituito da un lampo d'odio. "Stai sbagliando di nuovo, Weasley…credevo l'avessi capito…ma evidentemente la tua famiglia è davvero stupida come sembra." Ginny non replicò, facendo finta di non notare il sorrisetto ironico che di nuovo incurvava le labbra di Malfoy "I miei genitori non sono le persone più espansive del mondo, è vero"  disse lui "ma ho notato persino io che provano un sincero affetto nei confronti l'uno dell'altro…anche se non lo dimostrano apertamente." Sospirò "Come ti ho detto, mia mamma non ce la fa quasi più senza notizie di mio padre…certo, Silente, nella sua magnanimità"  le ultime tre parole furono dette con quanto più sarcasmo fosse capace Draco "ha ottenuto un permesso speciale dal Ministero e una volta al mese il professor Piton può vedere mio padre, ma questo non basta…"

"Piton vede una volta al mese Lucius Malfoy?E Silente glielo permette?" il suo tono di voce esprimeva tutta la sua incredulità. Draco se ne accorse ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, seccato. "Si, dato che è stato egli stesso ad intercedere per lui…ma non ti preoccupare…" aggiunse "…non complottano piani segreti per aiutare l'Oscuro Signore…Piton non è mai solo ai colloqui, c'è sempre un rappresentante del Ministero a tenerli d'occhio…" Sorrise di nuovo ironicamente.

"E come mai siete così in confidenza con Severus Piton?" chiese lei, ancora scettica.

"Beh, diciamo che i miei genitori lo conoscevano dai tempi di Hogwarts, loro tre erano legati come Potter, tuo fratello e la Granger.." si scostò una ciocca ribelle dal volto e se la portò dietro l'orecchio "…posso dire che lui mi ha visto nascere, dato che è il mio padrino."

La bocca di Ginny si allargò assumendo la forma di una grande "O", che fece ridere il ragazzo "Mmh, non mi stupisce questa tua reazione, nessuno è a conoscenza di questo particolare…tranne Silente, è ovvio." Le labbra gli si distesero.

"Questo spiega perché ti tratta con un occhio di riguardo, sei il suo pupillo!"

"Beh…Potter è il pupillo di tremila persone, non posso esserlo io di una?"

Ginny ignorò la domanda e continuò  "Ed è per questo…che ogni tanto ti fermi a parlare con lui alla fine delle lezioni, Harry ha sempre sospettato che tramaste qualcosa…"

"Potter non sa un cazzo" ribatté acido "Crede che il mondo gli giri attorno, ma non si rende conto che ogni persona che parla _non _necessariamente parla di lui…" sbuffò "Quando il professor Piton mi chiama, lo fa per comunicarmi qualcosa riguardo mio padre…e per chiedere notizie di mia madre. Si preoccupa per lei…durante il fine settimana le va a fare visita, così lei non è completamente sola. Ed è inutile che fai quella faccia…non hanno una storia d'amore clandestina. E Piton non è più un Mangiamorte, SUL SERIO, quindi stai tranquilla."

Ginny pensò che se davvero Piton fosse innamorato di Narcissa Malfoy, probabilmente non sarebbe stato così acido nelle lezioni del lunedì mattina. 

Sentirono improvvisamente un rumore sordo e la porta dello scompartimento si aprì, lasciando entrare Pansy Parkinson. La ragazza guardò prima Draco, e stava per dire qualcosa quando si accorse della presenza di Ginny.

"E lei cosa ci fa qui, Draco?" chiese, con una nota cattiva nella voce.

"Weasley se ne stava andando….ha sbagliato scompartimento" le lanciò un'occhiata in cagnesco, intimandole silenziosamente di scomparire. La ragazza non parlò, si alzò e passò silenziosamente accanto a Pansy, che la fissava ancora. Sentiva lo sguardo di Draco puntato sulla schiena, e quando fece per aprire la porta, il ragazzo la chiamò.

"Weasley…credo che avrai capito che io diventerò un Mangiamorte." Lei si voltò verso di lui, scioccata, e anche Pansy rivolse la sua attenzione al ragazzo, con un'espressione di rimprovero. Doveva saperlo già, Pansy, pensò Ginny, ma non voleva che nessuno ne venisse a conoscenza. "Non è possibile…"

"Ed invece si. Non credo che l'Oscuro Signore possa più vincere, sinceramente…ha perso troppi consensi e parecchio carisma…ma ciò non toglie che io..vendicherò mio padre, vendicherò la mia famiglia…la prossima volta che ci incontreremo io sarò incappucciato di nero e potrei non essere così benevolo nei tuoi confronti come lo sono stato ora. E adesso vallo a dire a Potter, a tuo padre o a Silente in persona…non mi interessa." Pansy si sedette accanto a lui, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle del ragazzo, gesto che a Ginny parve estremamente falso, e la fissò, in attesa.

"Io…non dirò nulla. Queste sono scelte tue, Malfoy." E, senza aspettare la sua risposta, uscì dallo scompartimento sbattendo la porta.

"Ehi, attenta…Ginny!" esclamò Ron, riconoscendola dopo che lei gli fu addosso, abbracciandolo. Il fratello ricambiò la stretta.

"Cosa c'è?" le chiese affettuosamente: era raro che Ginny si lasciasse andare a queste manifestazioni d'affetto, solo con Bill, che era il suo fratello preferito.

"Promettimi che non mi manderai mai ad Azkaban." Disse, con voce fioca.

"Sei impazzita?Perché diavolo dovrei mandarti ad Azkaban…?"

Ma la ragazza non rispose. Pensò che era meglio se Draco Malfoy fosse rimasto l'arrogante nobile di sempre.

Fine

* l'anello che esibiscono Draco, Tiger e Goyle nel film de **Il prigioniero di Azkaban**, e che, secondo i ragazzi, è un regalo di Lucius Malfoy ^^

**Author's note**: la mia prima fic completa su HP!^_^ Non ha una genesi molto travagliata, al contrario di tutte le mie altre. Semplicemente, una mattina appena sveglia, mi viene in mente un frammento di conversazione tra Draco e Ginny, e le ore seguenti era praticamente completata nella mia mente. Ci sono voluti solo sei giorni per metterla su carta, un record per me. So che potrebbe essere molto imprecisa e, come sono sicura avrebbe detto il mio prof di italiano del liceo, in alcuni punti è un po' affrettata, ma quello che mi interessava era fornire una voce, un punto di vista a Draco, di cui non si va mai, nei libri della Rowling, al di là della facciata da bullo che esibisce a scuola. Per me c'è un altro Draco, e credo di averlo mostrato.

Ogni commento e critica costruttiva ricevuta farà aumentare sensibilmente la mia labile autostima ^_^. Amechan.


End file.
